There is a Winner and there is a Loser
by MMDCLXVI
Summary: Win and lose. It is a part of life. There is a winner and there is a loser. Someone wins and someone losses, it comes hand in hand. And there is nothing we can do to stop it. It is just a cycle of life. Someone must lose for the other to win...


**.I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO.**

**This story WILL be my last depress story. **

**I won't say to much about it, just read and review please.**

* * *

_Win and lose. It is a part of life. There is a winner and there is a loser. Someone wins and someone losses, it comes hand in hand. And there is nothing we can do to stop it. It is just a cycle of life. Someone must lose for the other to win. _

_I have lost. Yes I will not lie, I have had some wins. I have won some things. I have won a lot of things, that fact alone I can't not lie about. But I have also lost what I have dreamt for, for as long as I can remember. I am used to it. Or so I thought I was. It is easy to say you are used to losing, but it's a hell of a lot harder accepting when you lose something you wished beyond hope that you wouldn't lose._

_Once, and only once did I ever come close to winning what I really wanted, what I dreamt for. I was so sure that I was going to win, so sure that I let myself believe that maybe, just maybe this once I was going to win. But I was wrong. I lost. And it hurt so much, more so than anything else in the world. Because it wasn't just a prize, or an award. No it was more than that. I lost the only girl that ever gave me a second glance. The only girl who ever saw me for more than my brain, more than a friend. Who actually liked me for who I was. And not what I could get them in a test result. _

_But I lost her. I must accept this fact, as much I don't want to. As much as its killing me, I must accept it. I am supposed to be a gentleman, and as a gentleman I must accept the truth. Not buy my own version of the truth. She isn't going out with me, she isn't holding my hand. Or hugging or kissing me. She's not in love with me. No. She not's. That is the painful truth. Because in the race for her heart. I lost. I came so close. So god dam close. But right at the end it was just taken away from me. But forget about it, I've always lost. What's one more loss. One more fail. I am supposed to be used to losing, it comes hand and hand in life. I had also lost what I really wanted, why would this one be any different? Why was losing her any different from losing someone else? _

_Do you went to know what the different is! The different is, she isn't just a girl that I like. No. I love her. I love her more than she would ever now. I worked for almost 3 years of my life trying everything I could to bring her to me. To give her a life. Get her away from the danger. I spent three long years staying awake to some ungodly hour of the morrow working on bring her here. Made myself more than once physically sick from working to long. But at the time I didn't care. I wanted her here with me. I wanted nothing more to just touch her hand, her face. To kiss her, hold her. I dreamt of it. _

_But no. No. She doesn't love me. Why would she want to? Who would ever think of loving me? I'm just a pale, skinny, good for nothing nerd that spends hours on end on his computer. I'm not the outgoing type, I can't play any sports. I'm unfit and useless at everything that doesn't involve computers. Who would even think of going out with a guy like that. A guy like me? _

_No, no she chooses someone better, someone far better than I could ever be. He's out going, fun, fit, happy, funny, a great person, but a little odd. But in a good way and not bad way. No he is perfect for her. While me? I'm perfect for no one. No one on this earth would ever think of going out with me. Never even think of giving me a second glance. While him. Well almost every girl in are school either dated him or wants to date him. _

_And what hurt the most. What made it so, so much more painful is he was my friend. One of my best friends. He never once drop any hints that he liked her, while me? Hell all you had to say was pink hair and I was blushing like mad. It hurt because he told me to tell her how I felt, told me to tell her that I loved her. I never did. And in the end she ran into his arms. And not mine. Of course I am suppose to accept this, I am a gentleman and we are supposed to accept the truth, regards of the pain it caused you. Everyone just told me to move on and forget about her. That I'll find someone else. That I was been really great person and gentle man for accepting that she was happy with him. Even do deep down instead me I wanted nothing more but to just rip the two of them apart. But I can't do that to her, I love her. I can't make her sad. _

_But you know what. Non of then have to watch the person that love, love another. They don't have to watch as your dream's collapsed around you. That the only thing you ever truly wanted out of life. Just ran off into the arms of someone else. No. They don't have to feel the pain. Feel the ungodly pain in your chest ever time you see them together. Feel your heart break and shatter into a million pieces on the ground, feel that your having to fright back the tears that you now want nothing more to fall. No. They never have to feel that. To feel so alone. To have none to talk to, none to ask for help. To have none care about you. No, they don't have to feel this, this pain that I wish would just stop. While I do. I have to feel it ever single minute, of every single day, of ever single week. None does but me. But I'm supposed to be a gentleman, I'm suppose to accept the truth. I am suppose to be stronger than this. But I can't. I can't be a gentleman anymore and accept the truth. It just hurts to much. I just can't do it anymore. _

_But no, none ever saw this. None cared. None saw how alone I was. How much I wish. Hope. Even begged that someone would notice and help me feel better. No. No one notices. And why would they. I'm just some pale good for nothing nerd, who losing his only friends because he can't dare to see them together, and has no hope of ever accepting it and getting over it in the future. I spend my entire day either at school or in my room on my computer, I rarely if ever go out.. My best friends probable think I'm a baby for not accepting the truth, and moving on. I've got nothing, none. But who cares. No one ever cares about the guy that has to lose. In the Fairy Tale's or the love story, none ever cares what happens to the guy who loses, even if he loved the girl before anyone else saw her, even if he was her only friend when no one else was. No one cares. He lost to the guy who just saw her when everyone else saw her. But none ever cares. _

_I can see them from here. See her, she looks so beautiful. I can see them on our usual bench, well its more theirs now, just talking and hanging out. They look so happy. So full of life. They all got to be with the one they love. They all won, while I lost. But who cares about me? I'm just a loser. I Jeremie Belpois, am a loner and a loser who needs to grow up and accept the truth. Funny how I can write it down here, but I can't accept it. Even though the truth is, I've lost. I've lost everything I have ever wanted, everything that I have ever dreamt for. _

_But of course by the time someone is reading this, I'll be gone. I packed up and left Kadic forever. Left everyone I know behind me, left the only person I have ever loved. And I guess you wondering why am I doing this? I'm doing this because I can't go on any longer, acting like there is nothing wrong with me. I sick and tired of having to see her with him every single day, it's just a constant reminder of what I could have had, if I had opened my big fat month and just taken a chance. All I ever wished for, was that Aelita would see me the same way I saw her. But no. She loves Odd. And not me. And I have to accept that, but what hurts more than anything else is, because for once in my life I was so sure of something. So sure that maybe, just maybe someone would loved me. But no. I was wrong. I was wrong again. I lost. I lost the women I loved. I lost my only dream. I love you Aelita. _

_Goodbye._

Yumi close over the note that had been neatly placed on Jeremie's table. Everything in Jeremie's room was gone, the only thing left behind was the note addressed to the gang, and the photo of Him and Aelita that he had keep in his wallet. Aelita whipped out her phone for her pocket and tried to call Jeremie. But all she got back in return was a message telling her that the number had been disconnected.

Aelita quickly buried her head into Odd's shoulder and cried, while he himself was having to fight back tears. Ulrich had gone quiet. He hadn't said anything since they had entered the room. He was just finding it impossible to accept that Jeremie was gone, just yesterday Ulrich had invite Jeremie to a party he was going to throw, celebrating the defeat of Xana one year ago. If he had knew then what he was going to do. He would of done something to stop it. Yumi was crying silence tears, but like Ulrich she was quiet at the same time. She like ,Ulrich Odd and Aelita, just couldn't accept the fact they one of their friends was gone.

But at the same time she could. She hadn't spoken to Jeremie about his problems. Even though she had noticed the way he was acting after Aelita and Odd got together, she didn't say anything. She as well as Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were just too blinded by their own happiness to notice their best friend falling into a pit of depression. Or how devastated he was at watching the girl he loved, love another. And she and the rest of the gang couldn't say that they didn't know Jeremie loved Aelita. They use to slag him over it. She out of all people should have noticed how depressed he had become. But she didn't. She was too blind by her own happiness to notice Jeremie slowly cut himself off from the rest of the world, more than likely from a mixture of pain and happiness that his love for Aelita was causing him.

Now they would have to live the rest of their life's knowing that their best friend left because they were to blind by their own happiness to notice him when he needed help the most.

* * *

**So what did you all think about this story?**

**THIS WILL BE MY LAST DEPRESSING STORY. Now there is a lot to this story. And I mean that its about my two favourite couple (minis Ulrich and Yumi)**

**Now I don't like stories like this, it really gets to me when Jeremie doesn't end up with Aelita. Come on their perfect for each other. And I now that there are people out there that prefer Odd and Aelita. But really there's just something that doesn't work about then. DOWN WITH ODD AND AELITA STORIES.**

**Now I don't want people who like that couple getting angry at me, but I just don't like stories were Odd and Aelita get together. Now I won't lie, I have read some and like then but they also make Jeremie out to be a bad person who doesn't care about Aelita and only cares about his computer. But really if it wasn't for Jeremie the gang would of never defeated XANA. Deactivating towers would of only held of the inevitable, XANA would of won in the end. But while Jeremie did everything to stop him, the rest of then did nothing. **

**Jeremie is the only reason they won, he spent hours on his computer writing up the coding so the rest of the gang could have better weapons, or vehicles, a better super scan. Everything that the gang has on Lyoko was either created by Hopper or Jeremie. **

**Jeremie also ends up losing, in some stories Aelita will decide that she doesn't love him (Regardless of the fact that in the series Aelita never once makes any signs show that she likes Odd while she shows a hell of a lot signs that she likes Jeremie) and then leaves him for Odd who decides that he will give up his womanising to be in a relationship with Aelita. This act alone is actually completely against Odds character. Now I know that I'm probable taking this way to far (and I am) it's just something that I thought I should make clear. **

**Also anyone who likes my story 'It was like any ordinary day' please note that it is on a temporary hiatus. I will get back to it I do promise. But I don't know when, I promise that I've not giving up on it. It's just a hard story for me to write and it brings back up old memories that I wish to forget. But on better news I am going to try and write a few more one-shot and maybe even try to do another long story. This one wouldn't be depression but I will need to do some research beforehand though. So please keep any eye of this one.**

**Please Review.**

**.Go dtí an chéad uair eile, slán leat. **


End file.
